La Verdadera Historia de Harry Potter
by Razon-Corazon
Summary: Lean & Verán.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: La traición**_

Era la noche más fría, no había nadie en las calles de Londres. Todas las casas estaban iluminadas solo por la luz de las chimeneas.

En el valle de Godric vivían los Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter y un pequeño bebé llamado Harry. No eran iguales a todos los otras personas, ellos eran magos, podían hacer cualquier cosa, pues eran muy buenos, nadie excepto por Petunia, la hermana de Lily, sabían que ellos eras magos, sería un 'delito' decirles a los 'corrientes' o como ellos los llaman 'muggles'.

El pequeño Harry estaba muy feliz, sonriendo, dibujando y los Potter tomando fotos para el álbum, pero de repente una extraña brisa abre la puerta principal de un golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso James? - Pregunta asustada Lily - ¿Será…?

- ¡Si!, corre, no hay tiempo que perder. Ve arriba yo me encargaré - dijo exaltado James - ¡Cuida a Harry! – le gritó a Lily mientras subía las escaleras.

- Ten cuidado - dijo Lily y cerró fuerte la puerta con embrujos, con candados muggles, con todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

El hombre extraño había entrado, ya era imposible evitar que entrara, pero la esperanza nunca la perdieron.

- A… eras tú Tom. - dijo aliviado James – Creí que eras 'El innombrable' -.

- ¿Así que tú todavía no lo sabes? ¡Ja! Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente…- dijo Tom.

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo James desconcertado.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! -.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Nos traicionaste! - James tenía roja la cara, no aguantaba la amargura, apretaba los puños como nunca, como a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Lord Voldemort.

- Da lo mismo, no me importa lo que pienses, ahora a lo que vine - dijo Voldemort mirando a James con cara de asco - ¿Sabes a caso lo que vengo a hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¡No claro, si eres un tonto!... Te explicare.

Desde que soy chico tengo un 'don' por así decirlo, de saber que temen los demás, de hacer sufrir sin que se den cuenta, yo me di cuenta, ya hace muchos años, que yo sirvo para el mal, yo tengo que ser dueño del mundo ¡DE TODO EL MUNDO! Era fácil hasta que me entere que tú y tu hijo pueden derrotarme, y eso no lo permitiré -.

- Me has traicionado, yo no soy ningún tonto, vos… 'Molde de plástico' – Era lo único que se le ocurría a James en ese momento - Antes de que toques a mi hijo, vas a tener que pasar por mi cadáver – dijo muy decidido.

Quien iba a pensar que esas palabras podían llegar a ser las ultimas que pudiera decir James Potter en ese momento, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sucedió.

- Como tú digas - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Qu… - antes de que James pudiera terminar, un destello de luz se aproximo hacia el y todo se volvió oscuro.

Ahora sí ya no había nada que hacer, la vida de Lily y Harry pendían de un hilo, con James acabado eran casi nulas las posibilidades de que ellos sobrevivieran, era trágico saber que uno de los mejores magos ya no vivía.

En Lily todo dependía, su vida, la vida de su hijo y vengar la muerte de James, su amado esposo, aunque la venganza no es un buen camino, pero, Voldemort o como lo llaman algunos 'El Innombrable', se lo merecía, mato a muchos magos, a muggles, traicionó la confianza de Lily y James Potter.

Si traicionó a los Potter, mato a James, que será de los otros.

Apenas Voldemort terminó con James, iba tras Lily y Harry, le costó un poco librar la puerta de embrujos y candados, pero lo logró. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Lily sentada a un costado de la cama, tratando de calmar al nervioso Harry.

- No puede ser… ¿Tú? – Dijo Lily desconcertada - ¿Qué haz hecho con mi esposo? -.

- No te preocupes pronto lo acompañaras en su lecho de ¡MUERTE! – dijo Voldemort con toda tranquilidad alguna y al mismo tiempo placer al decirlo.

- ¡James…no! ¡Maldito! -.

- ¡Ja! No me lastimas Lily Potter, ahora mismo lo vas a acompañar junto con tu hijo -.

- ¡No, a mi hijo no lo tocas! ¡Me tendrás que matar antes de que le toques un pelo a Harry! -.

- ¡Pues así será Lily Potter! – y así Voldemort atacó.

- ¡Harry! – grito Lily tratando de abrasarlo, pero… no pudo.

Ya no había nada que hacer, los Potter estaban muertos, tendidos en el suelo como trapos sucios, solo quedaba Harry, era nulas las posibilidades de que pudiera sobrevivir, era un niño de a penas 1 año, no sabia ni diferenciar un lápiz rojo de uno azul, pero él no lloro, se mantuvo firme, mirando a Lord Voldemort a los ojos sin miedo alguno, nunca le saco los ojos de encima, ni siquiera para mirar a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

- Ahora sí Harry Potter, ¡Llego tu fin! - dijo Voldemort mientras esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica.

Cuando Lord Voldemort atacó, algo extraño sucedió, al niño no le paso nada, sino que, el ataque fue contrarestado y Voldemort desapareció. A Harry solo le quedo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, y lo sorprendente es que tampoco lloro.

Solo, en una casa vacía, además de los cuerpos de Lily y James Potter.

Pero en un momento, apareció un destello de luz y de el apareció un anciano de larga barba blanca, anteojos chiquitos en forma de luna y con una gran tunica celeste y blanca y una señora de cabello recogido color marrón miel o claro, con anteojos en forma de óvalo y con un vestido verde oscuro.

- Llegamos tarde Minerva - dijo el anciano con larga barba.

- Sucedió, no lo pudimos impedir Dumbledore – dijo la señora de vestido oscuro - Pero, espera, mira, es Harry, sobrevivió, pero… ¿Cómo sucedió? -.

- Por el momento no es tiempo de preguntas, vamos, llevemos al niño a lo de los Dursley, sus tíos… - dijo Dumbledore

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No podemos hacer eso!, ¡Lo tratarán como trapo sucio! – Dijo Minerva anonadada por lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

- Lo se… pero, son los únicos parientes que tiene y lo sabes – dijo con una triste mirada -.

- Esta bien, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea -.

- Bien, entonces vamos, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -.

Dumbledore y Minerva salieron de la habitación muy deprisa, pero antes de salir volando en sus escobas a Minerva le vino una duda a la cabeza. Le pregunto a Dumbledore que había pasado con 'El Innombrable' y el le respondió francamente.

- Verás Minerva… Cuando Voldemort atacó a Harry el hechizo fue contrarestado, porque, antes de atacar a Harry, sus padres dieron la vida por el, entonces lo que contrarrestó el hechizo de Voldemort fue el Amor y el no lo soporta, es contra lo único que no puede luchar, es vulnerable a el -.

- ¡OH! ¡Claro! – respondió Minerva.

- Pues… vamos, envuelve a Harry en esta manta – dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba a Minerva una manta celeste cielo y que en la punta inferior derecha tenia unas iniciales que eran 'HP' – ¡Agárralo bien Minerva!

- ¡Si! – Respondió mientras sostenía fuertemente a Harry – Pero antes enterremos a Lily y James, no los podemos dejar aquí -.

- Esta bien, pero apurémonos, algo no esta bien en el cielo -.

Mientras cavaban dos tumbas para enterrar a Lily y a James, Harry estaba sentado en un rincón sorprendido, ya que se daba cuenta lo que estaban haciendo Minerva y Dumbledore, se sentía solo, sin nadie a quien pedirle algo, digamos comida, el siempre le pedía a Lily o a James, pero ahora, entre dos extraños, se veía una extraña mirada en el, tal vez se estaba preguntando si era mejor estar solo en su casa corriendo peligro, o ir con esos dos extraños y capaz, también estar en peligro con ellos, pues no los conocía.

Cuando Minerva y Dumbledore terminaron Harry ya se había quedado dormido, entonces lo toman en brazos y parten hacia la casa de los Dursley.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Sucesos Inesperados**_

Minerva, Dumbledore y Harry estaban en camino hacia la casa de los Dursley, pero en un momento el cielo se nublo, no había una sola ave, las luces de las casas no se veían, era como estar en un velorio sin personas, de repente aparecieron cuatro hombres vestidos de negro con capuchas en forma de cono que se dirigían de prisa hacia los dos magos y el bebe.

Eran los Mortífagos los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, harían cualquier cosa por vengar la muerte de su amo, hasta matar.

- ¡Dumbledore, mira, son los Mortífagos! ¡Ya se enteraron de que 'El Innombrable' murió! – dijo Minerva muy asustada por lo que iría a pasar.

- ¡Hay que cuidar al pequeño Harry!, ¡Es obvio que vienen por el! – gritó Dumbledore.

- Da... No van a venir por mí – dijo Minerva riendo.

- ¡No es momento de tus chistes absurdos! – dijo Dumbledore enojado.

- A… Bueno, perdón señor del aburrimiento continuo… -.

- Basta Minerva cara de estufa… - no sabía que decir Dumbledore en ese momento.

_- Si esto da risa, yo soy madonna vestida de verde y estoy par__ada al frente de Hércules en el lago Estinfalo… - _Se decía Minerva por dentro – _Me metí con los cuentos de los muggles, cada vez estoy más loca, me estoy convirtiendo en Bellatrix Lestrange… AHHHHH! ¡PORQUE PIENSO ESO! ¡NUNA VOY A SER IGUAL QUE ESA LOCA COME MAGOS CON SALSA DE TOMATE!_

- Cambiando de tema… Tenemos que proteger a Harry de los Mortífagos -.

- Si ya se… ya lo dijiste – dijo Minerva empezando otra vez con sus chistes – Ya esta no digo mas nada – dijo mientras Dumbledore la miraba con cara de enojo y al mismo tiempo ella cruzaba los dedos - ¡Ya vienen! -.

En ese momento dos Mortífagos se abalanzaron hacia Minerva y los otros dos a Dumbledore.

Así empezó la pelea, era medio raro, porque los Mortífagos no parecían pelear bien, como si una aspiradora les absorbiera la energía, sin embargo uno si peleaba sin perder oportunidad en atacar.

- ¡Desmaius! – grita Minerva atacando a uno de los Mortífagos y este cae en el suelo inconciente.

- ¡Diffindo! – dice uno de los Mortífagos atacando a Dumbledore y este esquiva el hechizo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – grita Dumbledore haciendo que la varita de uno de los Mortífagos se cayera al agua - ¡Expelliarmus! – ataca otra vez Dumbledore dejando solo un Mortífago en combate.

- ¡Muffliato! – dice el ultimo de los Mortífagos, haciendo que Minerva y Dumbledore ensordezcan temporalmente así el podía escapar.

Cuando termino la pelea, todo estaba en silencio, Minerva como siempre quería decir alguna cosa, Dumbledore solo pensaba como estaría Harry después de ese momento tan espantoso para un bebé.

De pronto se escucho a Minerva decir lo que tanto ansiaba decir.

- Por Dios… que poca originalidad de esos Mortífagos y eso que pensé que eran más inteligentes… - le dice Minerva a Dumbledore con una sonrisita picara – ¿O no? -.

- Bueno Minerva… Aunque sea que no nos lanzaron el Maleficio Cruciatus… pero no puedo negar que yo también pensé que eran más creativos e inteligentes -.

- ¡Ja! ¡Yo sabia! ¡Ahora… un poco de humor o 'conga' no nos vendría mal! – dijo Minerva riendo.

- ¡Minerva por favor, tenemos que llevar a Harry a salvo y vos queres bailar la conga! -.

- ¡SI, PORQUE POR SI NO TE DAS CUENTA HARRY TIENE UNA CARA DE MUERTO VIVIENTE Y YO ME ESTOY PONIENDO NERVIOSA, ENTONCES SI HACEMOS QUE SE RIA NO VA A TENER MAS ESA CARA DE ESPANTO Y YO NO ME VOY A PONER MAAAAASSS NERVIOOOSSAA DEE LOO QUE ESTOOOYY! -.

_- Ya esta salto 'Minerva de 18 años', el mundo va a explotar y lo único que va a quedar es un pedacito de tierra y arriba va a estar Minerva con la cabeza explotada por donde van a salir fueguitos artificiales – _se decía Dumbledore a el mismo – _¡Woooww! ¿¡YO DIJE ESO! _-.

- Esta bien Minerva, pero en otro momento, Harry aquí no esta a salvo, vamos -.

- ¡Sisisi! ¡Vamos! -.

Después de tan interesante charla los dos magos y Harry siguieron su rumbo hacia la casa de los Dursley.

En el camino Harry se había quedado dormido, mientras Minerva y Dumbledore empezaban a hablar de lo que harían y dirían cuando ya hubieran llegado a su destino, fue un viaje largo, pues, tenían que ir despacio, ya que Minerva tenía en brazos al pequeño Harry y la idea era que no se cayera al suelo y se rompiera la cabeza en mil pedacitos.

Ya habían avanzado digamos unos 8 Km. cuando divisaron a lo lejos una casa enorme, que, por la chimenea, salía humo.

Pensaron que esa casa era la de los Dursley, y no se equivocaron.

Al llegar a la puerta, Minerva se largó a llorar, pues no quería separarse de Harry. Tan poco tiempo juntos y ya lo quería como a un hijo.

- Minerva, cálmate… ya lo veremos de nuevo… - dijo Dumbledore para calmarla – no te preocupes por el -.

- Si me tengo que preocupar, es el hijo de mis mejores alumnos, Lily llego a ser como mi 'mejor amiga' y James como un hijo para mi… ahora tengo que entregarles su mas preciado tesoro a unos muggles sin corazón, que lo único que les importa es su hijo Dudley el 'porcky'… - dijo Minerva con una sonrisita, pero a la vez una triste mirada.

- Bueno aunque sea tu sentido del humor no se fue, ¡Tenemos esperanzas en que no te vallas a suicidar! – dijo Dumbledore riendo.

- Tenes razón… pero… ¿¡COMO VAS A CREER QUE ME VOY A SUICIDAR SABIENDO QUE HARRY ESTA CON ESTOS PORCKYS! – dijo Minerva enloquecida - ¿¡Ehh Ehh! -.

- No digo eso Minerva… no de esa forma, solo es para que te rías un poco -.

- ¿Co..o q..r..es q..ue m..e rí..a? (¿Cómo queres que me ría?) – Minerva se largó a llorar y las lágrimas le caían como si sus ojos fueran como una catarata y Dumbledore no le entendió nada, pero hizo como que si.

-Quédate tranquila Minerva, te entiendo, yo también me siento así, a mi tampoco me gusta dejar a Harry aquí -.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué lo tenemos que dejar aquí? -.

- Tú sabes que en otro lado no podemos dejarlo -.

- Lo se, ya me lo dijiste… -.

- Ya empezamos… no importa, tenemos que hacer que olvide todo lo ocurrido, no va a ser una niñez normal si sabe todo lo que pasó – dijo Dumbledore – ¡Obliviate! – grita Dumbledore haciendo que Harry (dormido) no se acuerde de lo sucedido.

- Ahora tenemos que dejarles una nota a los porckys avisándole lo ocurrido y quien es este bebé, porque seguro no lo conocen a Harry -.

Minerva hace aparecer con un hechizo una canasta donde acuesta a Harry, con cuidado, para que no se despierte, también hace aparecer un pedazo de papel donde escribe:

_Queridos Porckys: digo, digo, digo, Dursley:_

_El bebé que esta en la canasta es Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, ellos fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort ('El Innombrable') hace dos días, ustedes están a cargo de este bebé, tienen que cuidarlo, protegerlo y trátenlo como uno mas, Petunia, tu sabes que tu hermana era una gran maga y que James también lo era, Harry heredara la magia de ellos, asíque es probable que en su crecimiento se comporte extraño y capaz haga hechizos sin darse cuenta, como a todo mago le pasa cuando es un niño pequeño. No pueden no hacerse cargo de el, es una obligación, perdónenme que se los diga así, pero es así._

_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall._

Cuando Minerva termina de escribir la carta, acuesta en la canasta a Harry y arriba de su cuerpo apoya la carta. En ese mismo momento rompe en llanto y Dumbledore la contiene para que no llore más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz de la sala de la casa de los Dursley se prende, haciendo que Minerva y Dumbledore tomen sus escobas y partieran muy deprisa, dejando a Harry solo, en la canasta, durmiendo.

De repente se abre la puerta principal, dos personas con un bebe en los brazos ven a Harry, toman la carta y la leen.

- ¿Qué es esto Petunia? – pregunta un hombre gordo con una camisa a rayas color blanca y unos pantalones negros - ¿¡Qué es! -.

- ¡No lo se Vernon! – le contesta la mujer con un largo vestido rosa con un bebe en los brazos – ¡Hay que meterlo a dentro, hace mucho frío aquí! -.

- ¡Esta bien, pero deja de gritar! -.

- Mira quien habla… -.

- ¡Si, yo si puedo gritar vos no! -.

- ¡Ja!, ¡Yo grito si quiero!, ¡NO ME PONGAS NERVIOSA VERNON DURSLEY! -.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes mi amor -.

Petunia, la hermana de Lily, agarró la canasta y la metió a dentro de su casa, antes de que Harry muriera congelado.

Su hijo Dudley Dursley, de tan solo 1 año y medio, miraba con cara extraña a ese bebe que acababa de entrar, era porque a el le gustaba que solo le presten atención a el, pero en ese momento, el era la personita menos atendida en toda la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Esto no debería pasar**_

Eran las 2 a.m en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry estaba llorando porque tenía mucha hambre y quería que le cambien el pañal, como a todo bebe le pasa. Petunia es la que se levanta, porque lo raro era que, Dudley y Harry, empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo, por las mismas cosas. Ella no sabía que hacer, entonces lo quiere despertar a Vernon y no puede, en eso se le ocurre despertarlo de una manera rara, lo que hace es, poner un micrófono al lado de su boca para que, cuando ronque fuerte, se aturda el mismo y eso pasa, pero no se despertó, Vernon tenia sueño muy muy muy pesado y créanme cuando les digo que es muy pesado, entonces se le ocurre levantarlo poniendo, en un muy alto volumen, música Rock , sabiendo que a Vernon no le gusta el Rock, (a el le gustaba mas la música clásica) y de repente se levanta diciendo.

- ¡POR DIOS!, Petunia, apaga esa porquería de música – dijo Vernon gritándole en la oreja a Petunia - ¡No ves que trato de dormir! -.

- ¡Porquería lo que haces en el baño! – dijo con cara de asco – Si veo... pero por algo te desperté... Tenes que ayudarme con Harry y Dudley, no paran de llorar -.

- ¡No seas asquerosa!, no, no te voy a ayudar… ocúpate vos -.

- ¡VERNON TE LEVANTAS ANTES DE QUE TE TIRE UN VELADOR PRENDIDO EN LA CARA! – dijo Petunia con nerviosismo.

- No serias capaz – dijo con tranquilidad – Chau me voy a dormir -.

- Asi que no soy capaz – mientras dice esto, agarra el velador y a punto de tirárselo dice - ¡TOMÁ! – y le tira el velador.

- ¡Aaaah!, ¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER! – dijo con el ojo morado y la cara roja.

- Ahora me ayudas o te tiro el microondas, y sabes que soy capaz -.

- Esta bien -.

- Esta mujer, cada día, esta más loca… no la aguanto, parece que tratar de ser tan flaca como las Spice Girls le afectó el cerebro – dijo Vernon en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste que no escuche? – dijo Petunia.

- No… nada mi amor… - mintió Vernon – Bueno, vamos a donde están los niños. Ya me esta cansando tanto llorisqueo y griterío -.

- Esto no es nada… vas a ver cuando lleguemos lo que va a ser… - dijo Petunia con una cara diabólica.

Ya estaban en la habitación donde se encontraban Dudley y Harry. No paraban de llorar, un poco más y se ponían rojos. Petunia le cambió el pañal a Harry, ella sabía lo que le pasaría si cambiaba a su hijo, y Vernon a Dudley.

Cuando le estaba sacando el pañal a Dudley, Vernon, pudo oler un olor muy raro, algo muy oloroso, era una mezcla de manzana, banana podrida y agua de la alcantarilla, él no sabia de donde venía ese olor, entonces siguió cambiándole el pañal a su hijo, cuando de repente, al levantarlo, a Dudley se le escapa un pedito MUY oloroso y, como Vernon no se lo esperaba, se quedó sin respirar unos 10 segundos, cuando por fin puede respirar, le dice a Petunia.

- ¿¡Me lo hiciste apropósito Petunia! – dijo tosiendo como loco.

- ¿Yo?... Como crees que te voy a hacer eso… - mintió.

- Ah… bueno… por un momento pensé que ya sabías lo que iba a pasar -.

- Si… Yo lo sabía… Pero no te lo dije, por no querer ayudarme con los niños… Cerdito maldito come tarta de chocolate, con nueces, almendras, dulce de leche, miel, frutillas, manzana, vainilla, naranja, cereza, pera, azúcar, azúcar morena, azúcar impalpable, crema chantilly, chocolate blanco, helado de todos los sabores, etc.. AH MY GOD... Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta que mi marido comía TANTO TODAS las mañanas, tardes y noches… - dijo petunia en voz baja con cara de loca.

- Bueno ya termine con nuestro 'limpio' hijo – dijo Vernon

- Si, yo también termine con Harry… Vamos a dormir -.

Petunia y Vernon salieron del cuarto, pero Harry tenía el rostro pálido, los ojos muy abiertos mirando de aquí para allá.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció un hombre extraño, con un traje negro, la piel pálida como la de Harry, uñas muy largas y un largo cabello rubio. Con una mirada y sonrisa diabólica, sostenía una varita negra mientras miraba fijo a Harry.

- Ahora si Harry Potter… Vengaré a mi amo – diciendo eso, aquel ser extraño, apuntó con la varita a Harry diciendo – Avada Kadavr… - antes de poder terminar el hechizo, aparece un hombre con una tunica celeste apuntando al hombre de traje negro, diciendo.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – haciendo que la varita de ese hombre saltara de sus manos – ¡Incarcerus! – logrando atarlo de pies a cabeza.

Diciendo esto, el hombre de tunica celeste, desapareció repentinamente llevándose al ser de piel pálida, dejando a Harry solo, pero… no por mucho tiempo. Desde la puerta se veía a los padres de Dudley apresurándose para ver que estaba pasando con tanto ruido y griterío, Vernon revisa a Dudley, viendo que estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente con la cara llena de baba, Petunia ve que Harry estaba muy frío, mirando al lugar donde habían desaparecido esos dos hombres, ella lo toma en brazos para abrazarlo y que se caliente un poco, ya que estaba tan frío como una noche de invierno en Londres.

- Vernon ve a acostarte, yo me ocupo – dijo Petunia.

- No, yo también me quiero quedar – dijo decidido

- Como tú quieras .-

Así, Petunia, se quedó un rato con Harry en los brazos, pero algo extraño sucedió, algo que no debía haber pasado, a Harry se le empezó a poner muy roja la marca que Voldemort le había hecho días atrás, ella no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera entendía porque se le estaba poniendo, la cicatriz, roja, lo hubiera sabido, pero Harry no era un niño normal, sino un niño especial.

Petunia, hizo lo que pudo, pero nada de lo que hacía tenía efecto, de la nada, la cicatriz volvió a su color normal.

- ¿Qué pasa?... No entiendo nada… son muy raros los magos… - se dijo Petunia a ella misma.

La mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, Harry y Dudley estaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus cunas, Vernon se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar y Petunia estaba dándose una ducha. Pero, eso hasta que Harry empezó a tener pesadillas, soñaba que tenía 17 años y que estaba luchando contra un hombre oscuro que lo atacaba con una especie de varita negra que tenía un poder sorprendente, que estaba en un bosque y no había nadie salvo él y ese hombre extraño con un aspecto sombrío que no dejaba de mirarlo con asco y desprecio, que se abalanzaba hacia él tratando de matarlo como fuera, no importa si era con esa varita o con sus propias manos, pero también soñaba que (teniendo 17 años) estaba en su hogar al lado de una chimenea, que sus padres le estaban contando historias de cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes, que de repente aparecía un hombre muy alto y corpulento junto con un hombre un poco más pequeño que el, muy viejo, pero que no se notaba; que le traían regalos envueltos en un papel muy colorido diciéndole feliz navidad.

Harry se despertó llorando, ya que parte de los sueños y pesadillas no le gustaba, era raro que un niño de apenas 1 año ya tenga semejantes pesadillas y sueños confusos, a partir de esa noche, siempre tubo el mismo sueño, todos los días se despertaba llorando, un poco agitado, confundido, sin saber que hacer, seguir durmiendo y seguir teniendo esos sueños y pesadillas o dejar de dormir para estar tranquilo.

**4**** años después**

- Harry ven aquí – dijo Petunia

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó Harry.

- Ayúdame con la cena-.

- Si tía, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si claro, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es normal que los niños puedan hacer volar cosas?

- ¡Por Dios! – en ese momento a Petunia se le callo la hoya llena de agua al escuchar a Harry decir eso – Esta pasando…-.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto confundido Harry.

- Harry… Creo que es momento de que sepas todo… – dijo Petunia con una triste mirada al tener que decirle tantas cosas horribles a un niño de 5 años.

- ¿Saber qué?-.

- Ven, vamos a la sala-.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Petunia le contó todo a Harry, con mucha delicadeza, le contó lo que había pasado con los padres, lo que pasaría en el transcurrir de los años, que el era un mago, y le mostró la carta que le había hecho Minerva McGonagall hace 4 años.

Harry no pudo evitar llorar, era demasiada información desagradable para el y más sabiendo que se trataba de el y sus padres.

Se fue a su habitación a pensar en ese sueño que había tenido, si tenía alguna relación con lo que le había contado Petunia, pero no logró comprender, aunque no lo crean Harry era muy inteligente a pesar de su edad y podía hacer las mismas cosas que hacia un niño de 10 años.

- ¿Yo un mago? No puede ser… ¿Mis padres asesinados? No lo puedo creer… - Harry se repetía eso una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Tuvo esos sueños y pesadillas otra vez, no lograba entender porqué los tenía.

Eran muy raras las veces que dejaba de soñar lo mismo siempre, ya estaba cansado, las ganas de gritar y tirar todo eran más grandes cada vez, se sentía muy mal, muchas cosas horribles estaban pasando en su vida, no quería ni pensar en eso, quería estar acostado en la cama sin hacer nada, tratando de hacer otras cosas, pero no lo lograba, era como pedir a un pez que respire aire, era imposible, a veces tenía ganas de escapar, para que nadie viera lo débil que estaba, para que nadie viera que estaba llorando, cada vez se volvía más vulnerable, algo que no debía pasar ni en sueños.

Los días transcurrían, las semanas se pasaban volando, los meses parecían que no existían de lo rápido que pasaban, todo había cambiando desde aquella charla entre Petunia y Harry en invierno.

Las hojas estaban volviendo a ser hermosas como en cada primavera, las flores tan coloridas como siempre y los niños volvían a jugar como cada tarde. Todo había cambiado menos Harry, el seguía igual de triste como hacía hace varios meses, era una depresión que ni el soportaba.

Ya se estaba cansando de los mismo todos los días, los mismos sueños, las mismas ganas de no hacer nada, las mismas peleas con Dudley y su tío Vernon, las mismas charlas graciosas que tenía con su tía Petunia, ya todo lo estaba aburriendo, quería algo nuevo, algo distinto a todo lo que había hecho, y se acordó que algo era muy distinto a todo, se acordó que el era un mago, que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Decidió practicar, tratar de poner su mente en otra cosa y que nadie se de cuenta de que estaba mal, haciendo volar cosas o explotándolas, era su forma de sentirse un poco mejor.


End file.
